Endometritis, i.e. infection of the inner lining of the uterus, is the most common cause for infertility in the mare. Diagnosis of endometritis is currently performed by culture of recovered material from the uterus, which is subsequently incubated on blood agar plates at 37° C. Following incubation for 24 hours, a variety of bacteria known to cause endometritis in the mare can be detected. However, Streptococcus zooepidemicus (S. zoo) and Escherichia coli (E. coli) are by far the bacteria most frequently isolated, together accounting for approximately 80% of the isolated bacteria.
Recent research has indicated that in some cases S. zoo infections of the endometrium can be very difficult to diagnose by the currently available diagnostic methods. This results in a large number of false negatives with respect to endometritis. Such false negatives are highly problematic in relation to e.g. breeding, since the negative result of the test may prompt an attempt to make the mare pregnant, e.g. by artificial insemination or live cover. If the pregnant mare does in fact have an un-diagnosed infection capable of causing endometritis, e.g. a false-negative diagnosed infection, such an infection may prevent establishment of the pregnancy or increase the risk of pregnancy loss at some stage during gestation.
It is an aim of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned problems relating to endometritis. In particular, it is an aim of the present invention to overcome the problem of difficulties in reliably diagnosing endometritis. It is a further aim of the present invention to provide improved methods of diagnosis and treatment of endometritis.